


「源圭」『尘世爱情故事』一发完

by Jane_Chou



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Chou/pseuds/Jane_Chou
Summary: *非现背*故事俗套 ooc*bug多 勿追究*我只是想搞菇罢了 谁知道啰啰嗦嗦这么些字
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, 源圭
Kudos: 15





	「源圭」『尘世爱情故事』一发完

午后的律师事务所难得清闲，曺圭贤半躺在椅子假寐，不经意瞟到窗外楼下停了许久的一件黑色轿车。

这几天似乎常常看见这辆车。曺圭贤暗暗想，他才把事务所搬过来几天，应该是不会碰上什么仇家。况且他一般接的都是大公司的法律咨询，也不至于结下什么私人恩怨。朋友还打趣过他只接大公司的业务，规格不够的哪怕这段时间闲着也不接。

曺圭贤按按太阳穴，不再想杂七杂八的事。下午还和人有约，先抓紧时间睡上一觉。

下午的商谈一切顺利。是一家上市大公司准备换新的法人，很多手续要重新办，还有一堆陈年旧案想翻出来整理，就连以前固定使用的律师也不再续约，而是找到了曺圭贤，真真正正重新开始。曺圭贤以前也处理过类似的业务，但这家公司实在是年份不短，材料也太多，于是又约了两天后再见面，或许会直接和新老板面谈。

他当然没注意这位助理先生出了事务所的门就上了那辆黑色轿车，而后座上一个模糊的身影似乎点了点头。

人走了之后曺圭贤照例闭上眼睛开始默默思考，这是他的习惯，把刚刚讨论完的内容一个人再重新捋一遍，检查是否有纰漏。在从头到尾都想过一遍后曺圭贤准备睁开眼睛，这家公司的名字却在他脑海中一闪而过。

他当然是听过这个名字，这家公司几十年间几乎垄断了大大小小的行业，子公司也有不少。但反复思索后这种奇异的熟悉感还是让他觉得有点奇怪，下一秒他忽然意识到，这个新换的老板，不出意外的话会是谁。

两天后，崔始源在律师事务所门前站定，敲开门，见到了那张朝思暮想的脸。

两人的故事俗得很，似乎寥寥几句就能说完。  
曺圭贤是崔始源班上的插班生，两人在高二那年相识。对于转校生空降进这个年级最好的班，几乎所有人都有所不满，当时稳居班级第一的崔始源虽然不觉得有什么，对于这个新生倒也有些许好奇。不过，接下来一系列的小测让所有人都心服口服，这个空降曺圭贤，占据了数理化的门门第一。

“你为什么会转到我们学校？”  
一段时间后这个班里的第一和第二就慢慢混熟，某天午餐时，崔始源问曺圭贤。  
“我爸工作调动，这边更方便，”曺圭贤夹起崔始源餐盒里的一片午餐肉，塞进嘴巴，“而且这里竞争小一点，保送名额更容易拿到。”  
崔始源看着曺圭贤鼓动的嘴巴，觉得他吃东西时像只小动物，不由得又夹了一片午餐肉放进对方的餐盒。  
“少了我跟你竞争，你就更容易了，”崔始源看着曺圭贤突然停下咀嚼望向他，笑着说，“我爸妈早就安排好我出国的事了，我高考只是走个流程。”  
“哈啊，果然是少爷，”曺圭贤一脸了然，语气有点欠揍，“那你天天还这么努力？”  
崔始源扬起筷子假装要敲曺圭贤的头，“我这不是得给你点压力，不然你飘过头了。”  
曺圭贤嗤嗤的笑，趁崔始源不注意又夹走了对方一片午餐肉，顺便把自己餐盒里的豆芽扒给了对方大半，毕竟吃不完带回去要被妈妈骂的。

当时的两个少年并不知道这段对话意味着什么，而在之后的很长一段时间，他们都不小心忘记了。

校园是美好的，那样的日子连阴雨都快乐。而青涩的秘密也最容易在草长莺飞的季节里悄然滋生，从每天都想见他，到无时无刻不想与他黏在一起，偶尔的肢体接触让多巴胺急剧分泌，一次次眼神的试探，从某个不经意的瞬间感受到的暗流汹涌，又在无数次的躲闪和情不自禁中被确定。青春期的男孩最粗糙也最敏感，最不顾一切也最酣畅淋漓。

这是高三上半学期的最后一节体育课。在这之后他们的课程只剩下高考要考的科目，所有人全力备考。午后的阳光氤氲在空气里，风吹起窗帘一角，又了无痕迹地遮挡回去。

但还是太亮了。尽管拉上了所有的窗帘，教室的前后门也已经关紧，还是太亮了。几乎看得见空气中漂浮着的粉笔灰，也看得见曺圭贤耳朵上细软的白色绒毛。

上一个课间曺圭贤去了趟厕所，再回来时所有人都离开教室去了操场，只剩下崔始源。两人是前后座，他走回座位收拾了一下，转身的一瞬间正好撞到了恰巧也起身的崔始源。

“啊……”曺圭贤揉了揉额头，抬起头龇牙咧嘴地说抱歉，“对不起啊始……源……？”

他愣住了，甚至不自觉地结巴。崔始源的眼神过于炽热，曺圭贤不禁后退半步，单手抓住了桌角。

实际上他们心照不宣了很久，两人也曾在每天放学时一起走过的那段并不十分顺的路上偷偷勾过手指，也曾利用请教课业的理由打一个小时电话静静听对方半个小时呼吸，曺圭贤也当然知道那些给自己递过情书的女生都是被谁劝退，但这样的眼神，他还未曾如此坦荡地见过，更不敢轻易回应。

于是曺圭贤不露痕迹地将眼神飘忽去了别处，故作镇定地说，“要上课了，咱们赶紧下去吧。”

他边说边想侧着身越过崔始源向门口走，却在下一秒被扣住了手腕。

盈盈一握。崔始源这一瞬间才了解到这个词的真谛。

拉扯间课桌椅发出刺耳的响声，也令崔始源一下子惊醒。他刚刚看着曺圭贤微红的脸颊和湿润的嘴唇才瞬间失了神，这一刻手心里的那截手腕让他清醒过来他现在的处境。

但他不想松开。某种直觉阻止了崔始源现在放手，他带着破罐子破摔的想法盯着曺圭贤，似乎要看进他眼底。

是初秋，天气不冷不热，阳光却是一年中极好的时候。曺圭贤穿着针织衫，松垮的领口露出半边锁骨，看得崔始源有几分燥热。

太干了。曺圭贤看着崔始源的嘴唇，想。他应该涂点唇膏，这嘴唇太干了。

时间像是凝固了，目光在两人之间流转，忽然，”嘭！”的一声，吓得两人一激灵。

原来是一阵风，将教室后门刮上了。崔始源仍然盯着曺圭贤不放，手心却有些湿润，有松动的迹象，而曺圭贤看了一眼紧闭的门，忽然转过头对上崔始源的眼。

“还有不到一分钟上课，咱们从教室跑到操场要三分钟。”

曺圭贤的话说的没头没脑，崔始源下意识地反问，“所以？”

“所以，”曺圭贤笑了一下，“反正也要迟到了。”

在上课铃打响的一瞬间，曺圭贤吻上了崔始源的唇角。

少年的吻从不甘于浅尝辄止，永远认真而虔诚。曺圭贤一只手攀上崔始源的脖子，细细地轻舔崔始源干裂的嘴唇。带着微微的腥甜，曺圭贤的舌头滑进崔始源毫无防备的口腔，而这时崔始源宕机的大脑才从一片空白中苏醒，他松开曺圭贤的手腕，揽住曺圭贤的腰一个转身将他圈在课桌和自己中间。

双唇稍稍分离，崔始源抵住曺圭贤的额头，滚烫的眼神里是藏不住的惊喜，还残存着一丝试探。曺圭贤却闭上了眼睛，抬手按住崔始源的后脑，两人的双唇再次贴合，而崔始源再也按捺不住，捏住曺圭贤的下巴深深地吻了下去。

急切，慌乱，毫无技巧可言。在空无一人的教室里爆发出最深的秘密，那些仅仅简单的身体触碰就心痒难耐的瞬间得到了解释，不是偏爱，是占有，是我想要你。

“疯了吧？”

曺圭贤的声音轻轻的，颤抖着落在崔始源头顶。崔始源此时正坐在椅子上轻咬着曺圭贤的锁骨，双手滑进他宽松的衣衫下，从腰际抚摸到胸膛。曺圭贤双腿分开跨坐在崔始源身上，手指插在崔始源的发丝间，轻喘着。

谁能想到事情会发展成这样。午后的教室亮堂得不像话，一扇没关严的窗户总漏着风，窗帘忽扇着，扰得人心慌。却没人舍得停下来过去关上，这偷来的四十五分钟，只能耗在对方身上。

崔始源没有回答，只越发情动地舔吻着曺圭贤。曺圭贤双臂搂住崔始源的头，将他按向自己，下身隔着布料摩擦着。

不够，还是不够。这样无异于隔靴搔痒，快感层层叠叠却永远到不了临界点，让人渴求更多。曺圭贤腾出一只手解开两人的裤子，性器相碰的瞬间两人都不禁浑身颤抖，拼命吻向对方的唇。

崔始源手抖着从隔壁女生的抽屉里扒拉出一支护手霜，小心翼翼的探向曺圭贤后庭。奇异的包裹感给两人带来全新的体验，曺圭贤吸吮着崔始源的舌尖堵住溢到嘴边的呻吟。

手指扩张到三根，汗水已经打湿了曺圭贤的额发。痛，更多是热，从身体内部升起的酥酥麻麻的热浪，一层叠一层。不够，这样不够，指尖划过肠壁只让曺圭贤越来越痒，再重一点，痛一点，再快一点吧。

“快点，”曺圭贤搂着崔始源的脖子，汗划过下巴滴在他胸前，“快点，别弄了，快点进来。”

“你确定？”崔始源粗重的呼吸支离破碎，却还在犹豫，“你会受伤。”

“别废话了，”曺圭贤堵住崔始源的嘴，含混着说，“我受不了了，快进来。”

崔始源再也忍不住，对准洞口慢慢顶了进去。

未被开发过的小穴狭窄逼仄，崔始源寸步难行，但每一厘米的挺进都带来极致的快感。实际上更多是痛，曺圭贤觉得自己几乎被撕裂，崔始源觉得自己快被夹断了，但这样的痛和紧张再加上一丝不易察觉的恐惧，使快感指数爆炸一般叠加。

抚摸不够，再用力摩擦，舔吻不够，再加上啃咬，年轻的男孩初尝性事便无师自通，用本能寻找快感，横冲直撞着，获取最原始而极致的快乐。

快感的浪潮席卷而来，越发快速的挺动伴随着疯狂扭动的腰肢。终于，黏腻的液体喷涌而出，喘息过后，曺圭贤瘫软在崔始源身上，嘴唇贴在他耳畔。

“妈的，老子第一次就这么没了。”

这是崔始源第一次听见曺圭贤骂脏话，没忍住笑出了声，又一把搂住对方，侧过头轻轻吻了一下发梢，再把脸埋进他的后颈。

这之后的日子酸涩又甜蜜。用友情的外壳粉饰着最不可告人的秘密，是冷静过后的小心翼翼。男孩与男孩不说什么“在一起”的话，只每日在转角的路灯下挥手告别，用”明天见”来结束这一天。

分明是偷食了禁果，在那次之后两人却像商量好一般谁都没有更进一步。那个午后像是阳光里的一场梦，没有人愿意戳破它，没有人愿意承认，确定了心意反而更惶恐。

算什么呢，一次冲动下的短暂快乐，后悔是没有的，却也实在是不知所措。只能用最笨拙的方法，说是逃避也好，不负责任也罢，两人的默契这时候体现的淋漓尽致，不再提及，就不必解释什么，更无需整理彼此的关系。

只耗着，总觉得日子还长。校园里偷偷生长的爱情奢求太少，只一个眼神就足够动心。能每天待在一起便是满足，至于未来，在还没来的时候就不必担心。

无尽的课堂，无数的小测，堆积如山的作业与试卷，他们的生活日复一日，没有人怀疑过明天，也没有人想过，或许是不愿去想，什么时候会没有明天。

被一个个课间划分为数十段的每一天都过得极快，在为升学兵荒马乱的日子里，离别的气息也悄然到来。崔始源不是没有偷偷瞄到曺圭贤抽屉里露出的保送申请书的一角，但他日日拖着，不开口问，因为不知道该以什么样的立场。

毕竟他才更加是早已被安排好未来的人。

崔始源也想过赌一把。在无数个辗转难眠的深夜里，他也想过要么给早已对接好的学校发一封抱歉的邮件，也想过要么就把曺圭贤带走留在身边，但每当他不经意对上曺圭贤的眼睛，就连开口问一问对方愿不愿意等他都没有力气，因为他觉得这样并不公平。他拿什么保证呢，就算生命里没有他，曺圭贤也完全能拥有让所有人都羡慕的人生，甚至是更顺遂的人生。

两人不知从什么时候起不再一起走回家的路。先是两人中的某一方总有事耽误，后来渐渐的也不再刻意互相等待。一切显得自然而然又顺理成章，以至于崔始源偶尔会怀疑那样的一个午后是否真的存在过。他有时恨自己和曺圭贤莫名其妙的心照不宣，都是极聪明的人，在这种事上反而傻的透顶。

最后的几个月顺利的不像话。曺圭贤如愿以偿得到了保送名额，崔始源的留学计划也一切正常。本来应该是班级里面对高考最轻松的两个人，最后的冲击阶段却比谁学的都认真。总要做些事来填充大脑，熬过这一段，熬过去就好。

高考完的那晚两人在班级聚餐上都喝了点酒，还没到醉的程度。走出酒店大门，晚风吹过，送来几分清凉。顺路的一群同学打闹着结伴回家，不知不觉这条路上只剩他们两个，转角的路灯也近在眼前了。

走了一路，脸颊的温度降了不少。曺圭贤用手背捏了捏自己的脸，在斑马线前停住脚步。

崔始源缓步跟上来，在他身边站定。红灯的数字在跳，而颜色变换的瞬间曺圭贤就会离开他身边。

“终于考完了。”

四十七秒。

“嗯，”崔始源说，“考完了。”

四十三秒。

“去了那边好好学啊，”曺圭贤转过头，笑着看了一眼崔始源，又把头转向前方，“回来还得继承家产呢。”

三十六秒。

崔始源笑了一下，没忍住伸出手揉了一把曺圭贤的头发，“你也是，未来的大律师。”

三十一秒。

“未来的崔社长，可不能忘了我这个朋友啊，”曺圭贤理了理被崔始源揉乱的头发，说的漫不经心，“等你结婚的时候就算做不了伴郎，请柬总要记得发一个。”

二十三秒。

崔始源的心跳狂乱，他忽然感到一股不可抑制的愤怒。曺圭贤轻飘飘的一字一句砸在他心上，颤抖着，又不知如何回应，开了口愤怒就成了心痛，碎得连不成句。

“你说什么？”

十七秒。

“刚刚班主任不还说呢，”曺圭贤低头踢着地砖缝里的石子，用玩笑的语气，“我们始源肯定是咱们班第一个结婚的，现在家里就忙着物色了。”

九秒。

崔始源觉得气血上涌，有些冲动地问，“你呢？你也这么觉得？”

五秒。

曺圭贤微不可闻的叹了口气，抬起头，直直的看向崔始源的眼睛，“始源，你得结婚。”

你得结婚啊始源。

零秒。

崔始源这一瞬间忽然明白过来那根本不是什么心照不宣。是啊，他可是曺圭贤，他怎么可能仅凭冲动就做出那样的决定，又怎么会放任让两人的关系就停在原地，除非是他深思熟虑之后仍然甘愿。

红灯转绿，曺圭贤扬起手臂和崔始源告别，却在下一秒被捉住了手腕。直到被崔始源推到墙边的阴影里，他才堪堪压下眼底的慌乱。

“干什么？”

曺圭贤尽量让自己显得镇定，但很显然，这样的距离远远超出了他的掌控范围。崔始源半个身子压住他，两条腿把他牢牢圈住。

“你为什么要这样？”崔始源的声音抖得厉害，听得曺圭贤瞬间红了眼眶。他一遍遍问着为什么，声音越来越小，额头抵在墙上，钳制住曺圭贤手腕的那只手也渐渐松开。

“我没有后悔过，”曺圭贤缓缓开口，“我想要，所以就做了，别的没有奢求，更没想那么多。”

他一只手拍拍崔始源的背，像是哄孩子那样，“你总要结婚的，始源，所以其实是我赚到了。我想了很久，能来到这，遇见你，就是很幸运的事了。”

崔始源仍然在冲击里没能缓过神，他不愿听也不想接受，只剩下深重的无力感。

远处的信号灯由绿转红，再变绿，曺圭贤轻轻推了一下面前的崔始源，准备开口告别，却被一下子紧紧搂进怀里。

“现在是不是太晚了……”崔始源嗓子发紧，像是被堵住一般，字字艰难，“可是我真的有想过，我们……”

“别犯傻，”曺圭贤打断他，“记得也好，忘掉也罢，你的人生还长。”

也别再给我留幻想。

曺圭贤像是下定决心，用力地回抱了一下崔始源，趁他愣神的一瞬松开，飞奔出去，在绿灯的最后三秒穿过了马路。

浓重的夜色笼罩在他周身，他在微黄的路灯光晕里停顿了一秒，却没有回头。

纵然是做了整整两天的心理建设，在见到来人时曺圭贤还是在心里默默深呼吸了几下。他面上不动声色地请崔始源进屋，在桌后坐定，开始烂熟于心的流程。

崔始源的一句“好久不见”卡在嗓子眼，再想说，已是不合时宜。于是他顺着曺圭贤也开始把注意力集中在业务上，甚至比平时更公事公办了几分。

时间过得飞快，转眼已是华灯初上。直到最后两人约下次见面时间时曺圭贤也没多说一句废话，崔始源也没多说什么，只是目光在曺圭贤头顶多流连了几秒。

既然签了合同就是长期合作的关系，崔始源出门后抬头望了一眼事务所里微弱的灯光，浅浅的笑了一下，反正来日方长。

公司的事务繁多，崔始源自然不可能次次亲自造访。曺圭贤为自己每次在约定时间即将到来时的隐隐期待感到烦躁，而在见到来人时或失望或紧张的情绪也越发难以掩饰了。终于，在交接事务快要全部办理完时，曺圭贤装作不经意随口问了句，“下次差不多就能整理完了，你们老板过来吗？”  
  
这位助理先生愣了一下，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的雀跃，“自然，您有需要的话他会亲自过来。以后也免不了要和您经常合作的。”  
  
自家老板终于快熬出头了吗。助理走出事务所大门时低头笑了笑，天知道崔始源每次在自己来之前犹豫到底要不要亲自去会纠结多久。  
  
  
因为已经见过了几次面，曺圭贤请崔始源进门时不再那么尴尬，两人也能在公事之余聊聊闲天。崔始源说自己在国外时碰到过什么奇葩同学，曺圭贤也说自己接到过什么无语的案子，他们的确像两个久未谋面的老友，只是不提一句当年。  
  
“终于都整理完啦，”曺圭贤把笔一扔，难得的在崔始源面前放松下来，整个人靠在椅背上，“和崔社长这样的大公司合作果然不轻松啊。”  
  
崔始源咧着嘴笑，有一丝当年的影子，看得曺圭贤一晃神。  
  
“你也真的成为了很厉害的律师了啊。”  
  
轻轻的一句话，却像是把曺圭贤周围的空气填满了，让他一瞬间觉得呼吸有些困难。他飘忽着眼神不看崔始源，只盯着面前的茶杯，半杯凉透了的茶上漂浮着几片茶叶。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
曺圭贤在久久的沉默后应了一句。崔始源的一句话让他想起了无数画面，脑海中像放电影一般。夜色，灯光，初夏的氛围与味道，少年的拥抱和吻。  
  
他应该起身送客，应该打开门冲散这一屋暧昧，可是他舍不得。曺圭贤任由着粘稠的气息在不大的办公室里发酵，他在等崔始源开口，期待又忐忑。  
  
“我很想你，”崔始源忽然省去了拐弯抹角，话出口的瞬间鼻子一酸，“我很想你，圭贤。”  
  
曺圭贤没想到崔始源会说这句，愣住了。这算什么，告白吗，但也太吝啬了。  
  
“我知道这可能会让你生气，但我想你也该猜到了，我不是碰巧找到你这的，”崔始源接着说，“你知道我有办法找到你，更何况你现在已经是个把名字打进搜索框里就会自动弹出词条的大律师，所以……我在找你，也等待着一个让你无法拒绝的重逢的机会。”  
  
曺圭贤没说话，却也没打断他，让崔始源大着胆子说了下去。  
  
“我一直不敢联络你，因为我没有足够的资本。我连自己的人生都无法掌控，又怎么敢对你保证什么。但现在不一样了，这些文件你也都看过了，我觉得我现在有信心给你承诺了，但不知道你愿不愿意接受。这些年过去我都不敢想你是不是忘了我，但这段时间不知道是不是我的错觉，我觉得或许我们还能……”  
  
“崔始源，”曺圭贤终于开了口，表情却有些捉摸不定，“如果你真的搜索过我的资料，应该会知道，我这些年只接大公司的单子。”  
  
崔始源被曺圭贤没来由的一句话说的蒙了一下，忽然，砰的一声，一颗烟花在他脑海里爆了出来。  
  
那是高考前夕，曺圭贤在别人拼命冲刺时忙里偷闲地翻着法律书。崔始源路过他时发现他总是在看经济法的相关内容，便打趣他以后是不是要学以致用。  
“当然喽，防止你以后把你家的公司败光，破产的时候找我打官司，能让你死的没那么惨。”  
崔始源忘了自己回了句什么，只是在打闹间，曺圭贤这句话被他扔进记忆深处了。  
  
在崔始源陷入回忆的几秒钟里，曺圭贤站起了身，慢慢踱到窗边，看着楼下的车水马龙。  
  
“我只接大公司的单子，为了练练手，”曺圭贤顿了顿，似是下定决心，转过头看向崔始源，轻轻开口，“也为了万一哪天就遇见你。”  
  
哪怕只是万分之一的概率，也让我幻想过，万一哪天就接到了你的公司的单子，万一哪天就遇见你。  
  
  
崔始源不知道自己是怎么走到曺圭贤面前的，他大脑一片空白，似乎连怎么迈步子都忘记了。他只被本能驱使着靠近曺圭贤，一如当年那样。  
  
熟悉的面孔褪去了少年的青涩，眼神却依旧清亮。崔始源在曺圭贤面前一步停下，微蹙着眉问，“万一没遇见呢？”

曺圭贤忽然笑了，向前半步，双手插兜抬头看着崔始源，俏皮中带一点蛊惑，“这不是遇见了吗。”

崔始源脑内的千丝万缕瞬间轰然倒塌，他几乎不假思索的捧起曺圭贤的脸，低下头深深地吻了下去。

抵死的缠绵，混入一丝苦涩不知是谁滚下的泪。曺圭贤双手搂住了崔始源的脖子，闭着眼睛回应他的吻。失了分寸的情绪使唇齿相碰，痛却不愿放开，嘴角溢出的呜咽裹挟着空气在唾液间交换。无尽难言的思念融进绵长的亲吻里，舔咬，吸吮，痛一点也无妨，只要让我清晰感受到你的存在。

曺圭贤推着崔始源后退，两人跌进房间角落的沙发里。双唇分离一瞬，曺圭贤的眼睛像蒙了一层水雾，湿润又楚楚动人。崔始源下身贴上来，隔着布料都仿佛能感受到炽热。曺圭贤微凉的手贴上崔始源的腹部的皮肤，却让他瞬间清醒。

“你确定，在这？”

这里的确不算最佳场所，设施简陋，几乎什么都没有。但想到这里是曺圭贤的办公室，某种恶趣味让崔始源又硬了几分。

“难不成你要现在停下？”曺圭贤哑着嗓子，“当初在教室里都能，现在……”

崔始源再也忍不住，一个翻身把曺圭贤压在身下。

曺圭贤裤子脱到脚踝，一只手扒拉着崔始源的皮带，又上脚蹬了几下把两人的裤子一起剥落。没有润滑，只用指尖沾着两人性器前段溢出的黏液，略带粗暴的扩张。

崔始源进入曺圭贤身体时两人都发出了痛苦又满足的叹息。久未磨合的身体需要一点时间适应，在疼痛中寻回默契，在欲望与爱意的指引下起伏，把汹涌的情感揉碎了在身体里进出。所有的力度都比恰好更多一点，每一次都顶到最深，不留余力地揉捏与冲撞，似乎要把对方压进身体里。喘息越来越粗重，压抑着的呻吟也变了调，快感如浪潮般翻涌而来，终于，在某一瞬间共赴云端。

崔始源拨开曺圭贤额前汗湿的头发喘息着与他接吻，直到耗尽了氧气才舍得放开。

“不会再让你跑掉了。”

崔始源轻咬着曺圭贤的耳垂，说着又把交叠在曺圭贤胸前的手臂紧了紧。

“嗯，”曺圭贤笑，“我还等着帮你打破产官司呢。”

夜色渐浓，窗外的灯一盏一盏亮起来了。  
今晚这座城市又多了两个能互道晚安的人。


End file.
